Sale teigne
by Didou367
Summary: Celle-là, Mello aimerait bien connaître son identité. Il s'y attèle donc avec opiniâtreté, sans véritablement obtenir de résultat concret. N'empêche, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait savoir qui était-elle, cette 'sale teigne'.


Quelques mots de plus et ça faisait un OS. Mais bon, comme on a pas passé la ligne des mille cinq cents mots, cela reste un ficclet, comme il était prévu au départ.

Sinon, je crois que Mello est légèrement OOC dans ce... ficclet (Ça fait si mal ! TToTT).

Sur ce, les personnages de Death m'appart... appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.

* * *

« Moi aussi, ma sale teigne à moi, murmura le jeune homme avant de lâcher un petit rire graveleux. »

Assis sur le fauteuil à la droite du canapé, accoudé au bras du meuble, son menton reposant sur la paume de sa main, l'autre étant accaparée par une éternelle tablette de chocolat noir, Mello scrutait son ami endormi, un sourcil haussé. Et se remerciait mentalement de n'avoir pas cédé à l'infime soupçon de culpabilité qui lui avait pincé le cœur lorsqu'il avait désigné au roux le canapé comme étant l'endroit où il dormirait, au lieu de lui proposer – sans aucune arrière-pensée – de dormir avec lui dans le seul lit de l'appartement. Il ne lui aurait manqué que ça, qu'il l'empêche de dormir avec ses murmures spontanés – et, de ce fait, vide de tout sens pour lui, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'irriter –, ses gémissements outrageusement suggestifs et ses rires qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux d'un vieillard lubrique dont la vue concupiscente était comblée par une nuée de femmes d'âge plus ou moins mur en tenue d'Eve. Peut-être était-ce de cela qu'il s'agissait dans les songes de son ami ? Bien que censée, cette hypothèse ne pouvait qu'être réfutée par le ''Sale teigne'' chuchoté, supposant que si femme dénudée il y avait, il était impossible qu'il y en ait une flopée. Une sale teigne. Une seule.

Ses lèvres formèrent une moue pensive. Une moue pensive et quelque peu contrariée.

Cette pouff... demoiselle, il avait bien dû la rencontrer quelque part. Mais où ? Et quand ? L'espèce de geek qui lui servait de compère ne sortait de leur appartement insalubre que pour acheter ses cigarettes, ou lorsqu'il lui ordonnait d'aller faire les courses – il devait le menacer de démolir toutes ses consoles une par une pour qu'il s'exécute. Et si c'était justement dans l'un de ces moments qu'il avait fait la connaissance de cette salo... fille ? Le blond se promit avec résignation de ne plus jamais demander (contraindre conviendrait mieux) à Matt d'aller acheter quoi que ce soit, pas même son précieux chocolat.

D'un autre côté, celui-ci n'avait pas, ces derniers jours, cherché à sortir plus que de coutume ni essayé de contacter quelqu'un, ce qui le laissait dubitatif quant à la possibilité qu'il ait fait la connaissance d'une quelconque donzelle. D'autant plus que le rouquin n'était pas exactement le genre d'individu que ces créatures avides de bijoux, maquillage, vêtements et autres babioles dispendieuses – de carte de crédit, pour résumer – avaient en ligne de mire. En effet, avec son large pull fripé rayé rouge et noir, sa paire de gants en caoutchouc sombre dont il avait sûrement délesté le jardinier de la Wammy's house, son jean au moins aussi défraichi que son haut, sa vieille paire de bottes, et surtout, son gilet que l'on croirait fait en peau de mouton, il est loin de l'image de l'homme parfait auxquelles toutes ces cruches s'accrochaient désespérément, si crédules que c'en était risible.  
L'homme parfait... Et pourquoi pas le Père Noël, tant qu'à faire ?

« T'es vraiment une vilaine fille, hein, ma sale teigne ? , ricana l'antagonisme du Prince Charmant, toujours endormi. »

En tout cas, Prince Charmant ou pas, derrière tout cela se cachait une pét... une femme dont Mello devait à tout prix connaître l'identité. Après tout, il s'agissait de SON chien, donc de SA propriété et il n'y avait de plus normal à ce qu'il soit curieux quant à la vie privée de son toutou.

Inopinément, un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette ''sale teigne'' dont il susurrait le sobriquet dans son sommeil semblait accaparer ses songes.

_Mello étudiait dans une obscurité qui serait totale s'il n'y avait pas une petite lampe allumée sur le bureau devant lequel il était assis, le dos parfaitement droit malgré l'éreintement alourdissant ses paupières qui menaçaient de se fermer sur ses iris d'un cobalt électrisant, rendus torpides par la fatigue. Il n'arrivait à lire les pages noircies de sa fine écriture méticuleuse qu'au prix d'incommensurables efforts. Peu lui importait, dans deux jours, il y aurait une interrogation en mathématiques et le blondin, ce jour-là, avoir tous les théorèmes quintessenciés et formules alambiquées qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de l'année afin de battre Near._

_Son ami de toujours, lui, s'était depuis déjà bien longtemps abandonné aux bras de Morphée, juste après avoir éteint sa console et déclaré d'une voix ensommeillée que ''ça le faisait chier de courir après ce Pokémon légendaire de merde'' puis souhaité bonne nuit au blondinet qui lui avait répondu d'une triviale onomatopée, trop embesogné par ses révisions._

_Il s'opiniâtrait donc à se mettre dans le crâne le contenu difficultueux de cette page qui n'était – au grand dam de son corps qui ne demandait qu'à prendre un long rendez-vous avec un lit – pas la dernière lorsqu'il ouït un murmure qui le tira de ses études._

_« Viens là, ma sale teigne... »_

_A ce moment-là, Mello était obnubilé par son désir d'enfin vaincre l'albinos qui avait osé lui usurper la première place, de telle sorte qu'il ne se posa pas plus de questions sur cette ''sale teigne'', maugréant simplement contre Matt qui l'avait troublé dans sa besogne. _

Se pourrait-il qu'il ait connu cette traî... fille à la Wammy's house ? Dans ce cas-là, il était fort possible qu'il la connaisse. Mais la seule orpheline avec laquelle Matt avait eu un semblant de relation – ce qui était encore une hyperbole, il s'agissait juste de quelques mots échangés de temps à autres – n'était autre que Linda, cette espèce d'imbécile heureuse hystérique. Ça, pour être une sale teigne, c'en était une, c'était bien le moins que l'on puisse dire de cette cinglée. S'agirait-il donc d'elle ? Cela lui semblait très peu vraisemblable, Matt ne lui avait jamais paru porter un intérêt particulier à cette aliénée. D'un autre côté, celui-ci n'avait jamais l'air de s'intéresser véritablement à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ses jeux vidéo abrutissants – ainsi que son meilleur ami, bien entendu.

Maintenant franchement frustré par ses réflexions qui n'aboutissaient à rien, le blond avança sa main vers sa bouche dans le but d'arracher d'un coup de dent sec un morceau de cacao de sa tablette lorsqu'il se rendit que de tablette dans sa mimine il n'y avait point. Sans doute avait-il déjà tout englouti sans le voir, trop pris par ses spéculations, avait-il pensé en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva d'un bond agile et se rapprocha de son compagnon, toujours profondément endormi et murmurant de temps à autres des choses incompréhensibles – au vu de ce qu'il avait oui auparavant, Mihael n'était de toute manière pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il marmottait. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, observa quelques instants le visage aux traits détendus du rouquin puis l'effleura d'un geste absent du bout des doigts. Il remonta jusqu'à ses paupières fermées puis davantage encore jusqu'à ses mèches cuivrées qu'il dégagea d'un mouvement d'index précautionneux, découvrant son front diaphane. Sentant possiblement le toucher du blondin, les sourcils roux du geek se froncèrent quelque peu et il poussa un faible grognement, encore assoupi. Pourtant, cela suffit pour que Mello, dont le visage était exceptionnellement doux, se redresse sèchement et reconstitue son masque d'imperturbabilité. Il poussa un soupir irrité puis secoua rudement les épaules de son compère qui entrouvrit paresseusement un œil.

« Hmm... Mello ?  
-Bouge-toi, on a du boulot, grommela le susnommé en guise de salutation.  
-Oui, Mello, j'ai très bien dormi sur ce canapé tout défoncé, merci de t'en soucier, répliqua le rousseau qui, malgré la brume de sommeil subsistant dans son esprit, n'avait rien perdu de sa verve sarcastique. »

Le mafieux l'observa se relever à contrecœur et frotter avec vigueur ses yeux à l'émeraude encore vitreuse avec  
un air tendrement amusé adoucissant les traits affinés de son faciès d'albâtre. Expression qui disparut dès que Matt eût dirigé son regard de jade vers lui.

« J'te donne cinq minutes pour ramener tes miches dans la cuisine, feignasse, bougonna le blondinet avant de faire volte-face et de se mettre en marche en direction de la susmentionné pièce. »

Le rouquin ne tressaillit même pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer violemment – il s'y était depuis bien longtemps accoutumé. Il ébouriffa avec indolence sa tignasse auburn, s'empara de son paquet de cigarette et de ses goggles, coinça une cibiche qu'il alluma entre ses lèvres, tira longuement dessus puis murmura en un conséquent nuage de fumée

« Mais quelle sale teigne... »


End file.
